pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:DarkDeoxys84
Hola, esta es mi página de discusión, si alguien quiere le hago alguna región, tambien puedo hacer sprites y atworks de pokemons pequeños y sin muchos detalles, ah, no me conocen porque soy nuevo, pero quiero integrarme a la wiki, si alguien me quiere de amigo porfis pongan un rayquaza. desde ya, gracias. ah, no tengo firma, pero soy Arceus24274. Bienvenido!!!! Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 19:00 6 may 2012 (UTC) sprites Pues en cuanto a mis primeras dex es obvio que me superas, pero en cuanto a las ultimas, pienso que estamos al mismo nivel ya que usamos bases todavia. Pero bueno, si quieres enseñarme algo que no sepa, eres bienvenido, y claro que podemos ser amigos. Mis pokemon son Marshtomp y Phanpy. Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 21:41 6 may 2012 (UTC) PD: Ah, y todos los usuarios tienen firma asi no la hayan personalizado. Solo haz clic en los botones "firma" en cualquier editor o usa cuatro tildes ~~~~. tipo hola me dejas tipo musica graciasGran deoxis 19:35 20 may 2012 (UTC) ¡Claro!, ah gracias por preguntarmelo. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?, si quieres ponme a arceus y rayquaza. --Arceus24274 00:44 26 may 2012 (UTC) ahora puedes entrar en el chat, no hace falta que me des las gracias Psychic-boss70 20:48 3 jun 2012 (UTC) aqui mi personaje para nuestra serie Archivo:Mileena.png Archivo:Mm_mileenaa.png Archivo:Vs_mileenaa.png se llama mileena y la serie se llamara pca (pokemon los cristales del alma) Maiz12 22:06 3 jun 2012 (UTC) bloqueo Quien lo hizo fue Vileplume, pero Psychic Boss ya lo arreglo. Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 00:04 4 jun 2012 (UTC) can i can i use the mineral type? Archivo:Mini_MM_Hydreigon.png Entra si quieres conocerme...Habla si te atreves... lee si quieres... 'Archivo:Mini_maguadon.png 23:35 4 jun 2012 (UTC) Gracias :D Esque, sabia que no estaba para decir perfecto, pero probe a mejorarlo en mi escritorio, y parecia una zombi De nuevo gracias La ultima incorporazion en los pokedex holders 16:07 9 jun 2012 (UTC) toma un regalito toma este regalito una mascotita Archivo:444444.png es deoxys forma giratina millo, chili y maiz Archivo:Mis_tres_lideres_favoritos.png y pansage, panpour y pansearArchivo:Mis_tres_pokes_favoritos.png 20:49 13 jun 2012 (UTC) ya llegue arceus ya llegue a las 210 ediciones dame la evolucion de Archivo:Oshampour.png millo, chili y maiz Archivo:Mis_tres_lideres_favoritos.png y pansage, panpour y pansearArchivo:Mis_tres_pokes_favoritos.png 00:39 17 jun 2012 (UTC) Gracias Te ha quedado fantastico!!! Muchas gracias n.n Hay muchos con los que me podrias ayudar, pero prefiero que hagas tus pocos fakemon para hacer mas creaciones. Saludos. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 21:20 17 jun 2012 (UTC) 8D Como mola tu regalo nwn gracias. PD: Toma un regalo mio tambien 8D, es Totoro de mi dex :3 Archivo:Totoro.png PD2: Quieresh ser mi amigo? :3, Ponme un Snivy sσℓσ メッセージは私にお任せください！ 8D Gracias!!! Hola! Gracias por Seefly! Amigos;) Te daría un regalo también pero esque ahora mismo no puedo pero cuenta con el para mas tarde. Pues adiós,Archivo:Entei mini.gif hablamos. Amigos Claro que Podemos ser Amigos¡¡¡ Saludos :D ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 14:38 3 jul 2012 (UTC) Desde luego Podemos ser amigos n.n Y está muy bien Ho-Zeus Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha aquí para un mensajico xD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 10:50 4 jul 2012 (UTC) No hay problema Puedes usarlos sin problemas n.n Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha aquí para un mensajico xD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 10:13 6 jul 2012 (UTC) OKIS ¡Vale, yo también quiero ser tu amigo! ¡Vamos ha hacer unos chorizillos! ¡Kamikaze!¡ Lee pokémon rumble adventures! 20:47 6 jul 2012 (UTC) Archivo:Rayquaza.png Muchas Gracias Muchas Gracias por Desearme un Feliz Cumpleaños¡¡¡ Saludos :D ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 23:24 9 jul 2012 (UTC) Hi arce2 Hi,Aqui esta la ciudad que me pediste Archivo:Ciudad e arce.PNG Me salio orrible u.u. Archivo:Black kyurem ow animation by snivy101-d54nemj.gifIf you can read this... Archivo:Yo,pokehero.gifyou´re a poke.hero¡¡ Archivo:White kyurem ow animation by snivy101-d54nisl.gif 15:24 15 jul 2012 (UTC) Aventuras por Texplora Ok, apareceré. ¿me reservas un puesto como prota coordinadora? LadyEntei (discusión) 21:05 17 jul 2012 (UTC) 'Chat Me anda mal el Chat, no me pasas tu SMS y chateamos ahí, el mio es: martineze0@hotmail.com Firma: Archivo:Eevee_icon.png Archivo:Leafeon_icon.png ^.^ Glaceon | Eevee | Leafeon ^.^ Archivo:Glaceon_icon.png Archivo:Eevee_icon.png 23:29 17 jul 2012 (UTC) ' 'EY¡¡¡¡¡¡ Ey, no se supone que eramos amigos :U, porfa, ponme en la lista, me hace ilusión.Archivo:Rayquazaani.gif ¡Tu increíble amigo bebible! ¡Kamikaze! Mi pignite se ha vuelto a auto-cocinar :( 13:48 18 jul 2012 (UTC) Soy Pepsi Muchas gracias por el Fakémon. Puedes participar en la revista. Tu me dirás de qué. Ya se que no soy bueno con los sprites, no me ofende. Y muchas gracias por el sprite nuevo. Estaría encantado de que participases en la Extreme Dex. Mis pokémon favoritos son Pignite y Monferno, y la frase " Mi amigo bebible" Chao ;) Casi se me olvida Soy Pepsi otra vez. ¿Me podrías decir tu frase y tus dos pokémon para ponerte de amigo? Ah, y he tenido una idea. Tú Haces sprites y regiones muy buenas, y según dice la gente yo escribo e invento bien. ¿Porque no nos unimos y creamos una generación de videojuegos? Tu puedes crear la región y algunos sprites, y yo la historia de los juegos y otros sprites. Le podríamos llamar 1ª Generación Arceus-Pepsi. ¿Que te parece? Ya la tengo muy pensada, tengo el nombre de los juegos, de la región...... Espero que aceptes. Pero lo entenderé si no quieres. Archivo:Rayquazaani.gif¡Tu increíble amigo bebible! ¡Kamikaze! Mi pignite se ha vuelto a auto-cocinar :( 11:17 20 jul 2012 (UTC) Wikiamigo Quieres ser mi wikiamigo? Soy elena mis pokes favoritos son lubdisc y loppuny, y la frasse seria, la amante de Zoey 101, ahora ( si tu acceptas, que es otra ) Me envias por mensaj tu 2 poke favorito ( el 1º ovio, arceus ) y la frasse que te gustaria que pussiera de ti ( Posdata, ten este regalito: Archivo:Daralpha.png Soy primeriza en esto pero bueno es una daralpha ) Soy elena y soy alumna de PCA (discusión) 17:43 20 jul 2012 (UTC) FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!! LO SIENTO MUCHO!!!! Pero te deseo un feliz cumpleaños, ojala la hayas pasado muy bien y lamento mucho no felicitarte. Archivo:Kirbill_de_cunple_años.gif Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 21:31 20 jul 2012 (UTC) 'Disculpas' Perdón, olvide tu Cumpleaños, acá te dejo una mascota como disculpas: Archivo:Cheruther.png. Este otro es por el regalo que debería ser de tu Cumpleaños: Archivo:Cherutlec.png. Firma: Archivo:Eevee_icon.png Archivo:Leafeon_icon.png ^.^ Glaceon | Eevee | Leafeon ^.^ Archivo:Glaceon_icon.png Archivo:Eevee_icon.png 18:46 21 jul 2012 (UTC) Claro Ponme Un Togekiss y Un Oshawott Yo Que Pokémon o Pokémon's? PD:Si Ubiera Echo Un Faké Te Lo Regalaria Are Algunos Fakés Firma: Usuario: NahuXD Hi,Mosquito de la vida (? Archivo:Dsvdf.png Y recuerdaArchivo:Black kyurem ow animation by snivy101-d54nemj.gifIf you can read this... Archivo:Yo,pokehero.gifyou´re a poke.hero¡¡ Archivo:White kyurem ow animation by snivy101-d54nisl.gif 17:53 25 jul 2012 (UTC) Ases De batalla Hola Arce2 Como no tenia muchas ideas los hize asi espero que te gusten Archivo:Cdb.png Tipo Dragón Archivo:Cdv.png Tipo Fantasma ' Archivo:Len_icon2.gif Te Cantare Una Cancion O Simplemente Matarte 8D Archivo:SeeU_icon_by_Sui.png ' Frase Que La Frase Sea El Poder Acuatico Usuario: NahuXD Bastante bien Te salio genial la región :O Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha aquí para un mensajico xD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 15:55 27 jul 2012 (UTC) Soy Pepsi Siento haberte tenido esperando tanto tiempo, es que he estado de vacaciones. Pero en una semana voy a estar ausente durante mas o menos un mes. Lo del e-mail..... bueno, me gusta más a traves de la discusión, pero.... Ah, POR FAVORRRRRRR!!!!!!! Haz tu la región¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Se me ha ocurrido de nombre Extreme o Siogre, y hazla como tu quieras, pero con una ciudad enorme con rascacielos, parques de atracciones, tiendas..... y otra al estilo japonés feudal, rodeada de una muralla. He visto el sprite de Gostree ¡y me gusta! Si alguna vez quieres crear un fakémon tú solo o meter alguno de Texplora en la Extreme Dex, tienes mi permiso. Adióóós!!!! Flysh hola no sabia que abia un fakemon que se llamara flysh le cambiare el nombre Hydreigonsoad (discusión) 22:33 30 jul 2012 (UTC)